1857 Kodiak Island Outbreak
This outbreak only consisted of two tornadoes but as dubbed a outbreak because more then one tornado touched down. This was the first outbreak to hit alaska, and costed $16,000 dollars. It killed 1 person and injured 7. It affect Larsen bay and Womens Bay. Formation The remains of Hurricane Six would head directly towards Alaska.As it moves to the island at 3:00 PM the day before the outbreak. Since no warnings were happening the only warning was people saying that a huge storm was heading towards them. At 3:00 AM and the storm hitted Kodiak Island, But no one noticed it make tornadic and formed a bunch of tornadic waterspouts. One hitted a ship and injured 2. As it was moving owards the island the waterspouts would die and dissipate, and a mesocyclone would form at 12:00 AM and the first tornado would form on the island. 1857 Bay Tornado As the mesocyclone stated forming a funnel, people at the ground started running as it moved west. As it touched down it would be the first tornado to hit the island. The tornado was a weak rope and it then moved east fast at 30 MPH, and hitted the bay. It didnt kill anyone but it injured one woman by making parts of a house shingles hitting the woman, and another injury where it tilted a vehicle. The tornado started to move through the town until it reached 60 mph and lifted. The people at the ground were horrified that something that happends once every 3 decades had happend in front of them. But the day wasnt done. Huge hail started hitting the ground and the bay below them smashing windows. The storm also caused some floods and flooded several houses. The storms dead mesocyclone dissipated but as people started to get out of the houses another tragedy happend, 40 miles away. 1857 Womens Bay Tornado A few hours after the first tornado a mesocyclone would be detected a mile away from women bay, and was like that for 20 minutes. It was until 20 minutes that it formed a funnel and it was forming hail that was smashing through women bay, but women bay had more population then larsens bay. As hail was raining half of the population sheltered but hail was smashing many windows, which made it look like it was raining glass shards. A few minutes later the funnel touched down and started to move towards women bay. One person rides a car and takes pictures of the tornado but sadly dies from a power line pole that smashed through his car. The tornado would go directly into the middle of the town and goes into the pacific ocean where it dies. The remains of this tornado had a lower wind speeds and didn't cost many damage, but did hit a town and killed a person. Aftermath The aftermath caused residents to flee out of control on what had happened, a outbreak had formed in the island and hit two towns, causing people in the island to have a mass fear. So what happened? At 1857 Alaska was experiencing one of the warmest summers in its decade, and it was also during a hurricane season. Hurricane six had dissipated when moving north and the remains hinted Kodiak Island, but also gained more strength from the warm water. It would be a hurricane but it didn't merge with any hurricanes or thunderstorms but instead came from a surprise. People in those towns will never forget what has happened. Map of Outbreak The text on this outbreak image is blurry but the thicker the line, the bigger it is. The second tornado was from a mountain which was mysterious since tornadoes on mountains don't last long.Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:Alaska Tornadoes